New Greek Empire
The New Greek Empire is a transcontinental republic (formerly an empire) centered in Greece present in the Romanum 01, 02, and 03 universes. It's capital is the city of Athens, which has been an important city of Greece since before the New Greek Empire was founded. Despite it's name, the New Greek Empire comprises not only Greece and Macedonia, but also Egypt, Albania, Bulgaria, Croatia, Cyprus, Serbia, Somalia, Ethiopia, Monenegro, part of Romania, part of the United States, part of Ukraine, Donetsk, and a strip of land encompassing northern Libya, Tunisia, Algeria, and Morocco. History In ancient times, Greece was a group of various city states. Macedonia, Sparta, and several other small city states were defeated by Rome, while Athens, Thebes, and the majority of others joined Rome of their own accord. However, in the Romanum timelines, the Romans never fell. With the Roman Empire still thriving, Greece became tense and weary of the current government, as they had practically no power over the affairs of their own state, all of which fell to a single individual, the Emperor of Rome. Eventually, under the leadership of Tymon Alexios, they declared independence from Rome and rebelled against the established governmental policies. In response to this, the Empire planned and later attempted to reconquer the new empire. Their attempts were thwarted, however, in the Battle of New Greece in which multiple Roman legions were defeated by small armies of unified Greek Hoplites and Hypaspists. The Greek City-States have remained unified under a democratic rule ever since. Although Greece had in fact won its independence, Roman archives officially state the Greek city-states had been given Dominion status before finally being given independence the year Greece actually won it. Greece soon rose to a competition with Rome, quickly colonizing the Pacific Ocean while Rome colonized south America, and the two fought for dominance in Africa and America, with Greece taking control of the east coast of Africa and the Caribbean, with Rome getting most of the remaining land. New Greece has assisted both Nunavut and India in their fight against Rome, and the three countries currently assist eachother in all wars, much like the relationship of Rome, the XTI, and the Darians. Greece has also developed it's own nuclear power plants, primarily Thorium Molten Salt Reactors, which it has shared with both Nunavut and India. While New Greece has always been a rival of rome, it has also become a rival of the USSR many times, supporting Siam against Soviet-backed Dainam, and white finland against red finland in the Finnish Civil War. However, New Greece has economically backed the USSR in both Russo-Roman wars. In 1900, after Hydronia and Rome declared war on New Greece, Greece launched a campaign against the Hidronis Grand Monarchy, the government in control of Hydronia. New Greece demanded surrender, which most of Hydronia refused, and then attacked all refusing cities, taking control of the area, executing the current Pharoh, and accepting all Hydronian citizens into New Greece. Military Main Article: New Greek military The Military of New Greece consists an improved version of the Classic Hoplite Phalanx. It has characteristics similar to the original, but with Hypaspits (the toughest of the Greek peasant infantry employed by Alexander the Great) providing back-up and support, by serving as side guards. This was a massive advantage to the Phalanx as it improved their defense greatly. Culture ]] Main Article: New Greek Empire/Culture Government Greece is a partially representative democracy, in which all citizens with a reasonable education can vote for things outside of times of war, for senators, and can vote on major issues which would affect at least 50% of the population in a major way. Citizens are able to file half of their taxes towards particular things they wish to fund (medical care, military spending, police funds, etc.), though the rest of the tax money is used to balance out the spending of neglected issues. New Greece is sometimes criticized as an Ochlocracy or Demagoguery due to it's tyranny by majority-like systems. Laws The constitution of New Greece lists 10 unchangeable laws #Self defense shall always be permitted, though someone who has activley forced their way into another persons' home gives up this right. #No religious persecution #No sexist Persecution (Though ways around this law are still found) #No Age-based persecution (Though ways around this law are still found) #Ability to bear arms shall not be defiled, unless a specific individual has displayed their inability to responsibly bear them #Every individual has a right to education #Greece shall always be governed by a large group of Greeks, and never by just one king. #No individual will be reduced to slavery. (Currently one of the largest criminal industries) #He who breaks the constitution of Greece, regardless of their political position, does not have the right to govern Greece, and shall not be allowed to vote or occupy governing positioivbdfjc bvjetndfvjin fj vnjfc vjh fj j vib f vjifbvi n943hf94h53t89gc bng9h5hi ki buibvvfu cfpolcie police :92ie93y294r6 # Both driving and gun license classes/tests are cost 28 USD worth of New Greek Drachmas, but are free for military personnel and police officers. Committing a crime with a licensed weapon causes an automatic double of sentencing. Vehicle licenses are required to drive a vehicle, but they are more rigorous than the US or UK courses. Military vehicles can also be used by any veteran who's had training with the vehicles, or has a separate license. Anyone who commits a crime against someone while the second person is committing a violent crime cannot be charged with murder, and is instead charged with a maximum charge of intentional manslaughter. This is separate from self-defense, in which a civilian attacks or kills a criminal committing a crime specifically targeting them, their property, or their friends or family. It is also different from vigilantism, in which a civilian not in the military or police force attacks or kills a criminal who is not in the immediate act of committing a violent crime. Racism is a crime if committed A) by a government official, B) by a private store owner who sells a necessity, or C) by a criminal who has committed multiple crimes against only a racial group, with no ulterior motive (IE: only a certain racial group live surrounding the criminal, or are wealthier than other racial groups in the area). Men's rights While in the constitution there is a "No Sexist persecution" rule, this law is often bent, and in some places, women are threatened if they vote, the senate has done it's best to stop this, and is gradually helping the process of stopping Sexism. Senate The New Greek Senate is the governing body of the New Greek empire, it originally housed 23 members, though it now houses 100 members, and is located in Athens. The senate makes decisions regarding Government and Military actions while at war, the fortification of towns and the posting of Guards in cities. Forein relations Main Article: Foreign relations of the New Greek Empire See also: Greco-Roman wars, and ''Greco-Roman Conflict' The New Greek Empire was formerly at war with the Roman Empire, Xanjin Technologist Imperium, and Sons of Darius Traditionalist Militia, though this war ended in 2013, it is still a rival of the Romans, Xanj and Darians, though relations with the Xanj improved during Roman Emperor Constantine XXII's reign in Rome. It was also at war with two nations that it destroyed, the Old Persian Empire and Hidronis Grand Monarchy, in 1238 AD and 1900 AD, respectively. The Greeks are in good relations with the Sassanid Persian Empire, as Greece buys a large amount of Sassanid Persian oil, and many Greeks are technocrats within the country. Greece has also done it's best to be in good relations with one of it's largest neighbors, the Scandinavian Union. While Greece is somewhat in good relations with the Union of Sovereign Soviet Republics and was in good relation with the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics due to their stance against Rome, Greece is anti-communist in addition to anti-imperialist, meaning it often takes an indirect stance against the communist bloc, especially in indochina, where it supplied Siam with weaponry to resist communist takeover. The Greeks are also in good relations with many Roman enemies and ex-roman rebel states, which it supply with weaponry and training, a notable example being Greece's closest allies, the Confederation of the Nunavummiuts and the Empire of India. New Greece also supplied most of the weaponry, vehicles, and funding for the West Bantu rebellion, and as such, both of these nations keep in good relations with New Greece. Category:Romanum 01 Category:Majoras Articles!!! Category:Factions Police Category:Romanum nuclear powers Category:Police